Secret Love
by superzombiedestroyer123
Summary: Made for a challenge for sccrewyoureality. Deleted the author's note on chapter 4 and put that chapter in.
1. In The Beginning, there was jori

Secret Love

Disclaimer: I don't realize the point of one, since 1, it's pretty obvious that I don't own Victorious and 2, I'm not trying to do anything with this except entertain strangers. But, I don't own Victorious. If I did, people would start to worry.

Chapter 1 (3rd person)

"Vega!"

That sudden burst of speech coupled with the clicking of boots on the hard floor made Tori jump. She thought everyone had gone home, yet the black haired teen before her proved that _someone_ stayed behind after she performed the opening of the Platinum Music Awards. She turned around from where she was sitting at the vanity in her swivel chair.

"Yes Jade?"

Tori asked sweetly, hoping that if she played her cards right, she could at least get a ride home. No doubt Trina had already left to go do….something.

"Thanks. For everything." Jade said softly, still across the room, making Tori have to strain to hear.

"What exactly did I do?" Tori asked, sincerely unaware of whatever Jade was talking about. "Shouldn't I be thanking you?" she finished, talking about the performance.

Jade smirked, stepping forward. "No. We both know I didn't belong on that stage. For not kissing Beck when you and I both know you wanted to." She stated, continuing her slow crawl across the room/

"You found out about that, huh?" Tori said, looking down into her lap and blushing.

"Yeah, but you know something? For some strange reason, I took that idiot back" jade replied, no less than halfway from where Tori was sitting, and playful smile on her face.

"Why?" Tori asked, returning the playful smile.

"I don't really know." In all reality, Jade knew. She felt safe with him. The same routines they went through were like going on a tightrope with a safety net under her. But the same thing all the time got boring. That's why she was here. The innocent Latina was going to help her out of that rut.

She closed the distance between them; sitting on the edge of the vanity and making Tori have to turn to look at her.

"After your performance, he led me to the lobby and just started singing really off key about how he loved me. I just said okay. He knew the rest." Jade said, staring off into space.

"Awe. Cute." Was all Tori could say, smiling.

Jade turned back to the task at hand." Have you ever kissed a girl, Tori?" She asked, pretending not to be interested, instead playing with the feathers on her pink skirt.

"Uh…no." Tori said, with a quizzical look on her face that Jade _ had_ to laugh at.

"Me neither." Jade said, leaping off of the vanity and grabbing the tanner of the two by her magenta shirt, pulling her close. Their lips met and there was no resistance between the two. Tori immediately slid her hands into Jade's thick black hair, and was rewarded by feeling said girl's arms wrapping themselves around her shoulders. Jade's tongue swiped across her lower lip, not so much asking permission as warning her before slipping it in.

All to soon did they break apart for air, which both parties found a highly overrated necessity, and just stood there a while, their foreheads touching, and breathing deeply.

"Bye, Vega" was all the warning Tori got before the Goth ripped herself from Tori's grasp and sauntered out, swinging her hips and giving the speechless teen a good show.

**Later that Night**

Tori was tossing and turning for hours, trying to grasp the sleep that was dancing just outside of her reach. She had managed to call Andre and convince him to take her home, not speaking at all. She looked at her clock. 3:17. She had been trying to sleep for nearly five hours. All attempts were blocked by her brain, which was trying to figure out what the hell went on with her and Jade.

She wasn't supposed to kiss someone she hated that eagerly. She was sup-

Her thoughts were interrupted by the chiming of her phone, alerting dutifully that she had a message. She opened it, hoping it wasn't Andre trying to figure out what was wrong.

**That was fun. Hope we can do it again sometime. Saturday work? ;P - Jade**

She smiled. She wasn't in love with the girl, but doing something bad, something taboo, was fun, exhilarating even.

'**Course! See ya then :) - Tori**

Tori hated to admit it, but after that short conversation, she slept like a baby.


	2. Then it met Bade

**Hello again random strangers. So, earlier today, at, like, 2 in the morning, this chapter was born. If it's bad, I blame lack of sleep. Oh, Tori's hair is like it was in season one because I like it better, I'm not going to make an effort to describe Trina at all, just, imagine slutty clothes on a chubby person.**

**Disclaimer: see chapter 1**

**On with the show!**

**!**

(**Follow Tori)**

For one of the first times in her life, Tori was excited to go to school.

It was the day after her… incident….. with Jade backstage and Tori really wanted to see her. She was confident that something between them had changed, and that she could be some sort of friend with benefits. It wasn't like Tori was in love, or even lusted after her.

Tori shook her head; trying to rid these thoughts long enough to get ready for school. No matter how excited she might be, she was still extremely tired from staying up until like 3 in the morning, so it was already subconsciously agreed that **anything** she wore was going to be simple. In the end, she picked some black skinny jeans, a white cotton button up over a tank top, a mini vest, and some red and black slip on Vans. Rushing through her makeup, she looked at the clock.

7:45

School didn't start for another thirty minutes.

Happy that she possibly wasn't going to be late for school ( if Trina would get out of her room), she went downstairs, made and ate some pancakes, and was halfway done with a thirty minute episode of Adventure Time before Trina came rushing down, screaming " Come on! You're gonna make me late!"

Smirking at the irony of it, Tori followed Trina out the door and to her dark blue 1964 Ford Mustang. It would've been a pretty sweet ride if the front left headlight wasn't broken, the passenger rearview mirror wasn't missing, and there wasn't a huge key mark on the driver's side from where Trina put her lips on someone she shouldn't have. Tori checked the time on the dashboard.

8:08

Earlier than she thought.

**Five Minutes Later**

Tori and Trina broke away from each other, Tori to get some books from her locker before class, and Trina to catch up on the latest gossip. Tori was putting her science textbook in and exchanging it for her Acting book and a small sheet of plywood (Sikowitz was in his ball throwing phase again) when she saw a dark shadow pass by her.

Quickly closing her locker door and glancing at the words 'Make It Shine', she turned to the direction she saw it go and saw none other than Jade West locked in a fiery battle of the tongues with a certain Beck Oliver.

Tori felt light- headed. Nauseous. A headache. Betrayed. What? She thought. No betrayal. Just light- headed, nauseous and a headache.

Before she could stop herself, she also felt herself walking towards them.

!

**So, how is it? Bad, Good, Okay? I would love to get some feedback on this.**

**Also, the title is actually a verse from a song I'm gonna use, so if you can guess it... something good will happen. Just send me a message if you know.**

**Later!**


	3. And it looked like it got its ass kicked

**We meet again, random strangers. Honestly, I have no idea what is going to happen, so if it seems different, I haven't had time to do anything. Also, no one guessed the song. You didn't do the homework I assigned you *sob*. The only way I could possibly get over this is if you reviewed!**

**Disclaimer: See Chapter 1**

**!**Tori sat in Sikowitz's class, the splintered plywood sheet that had served her valiantly laying by her chair. She couldn't get what happened in the hallway out of her head.

**!**_"Hey Tori! Great performance last night!" Beck said, his arm around Jade's waist, looking extremely happy with his self._

_She had tried to carry on a conversation. "Thanks so much! I couldn't have possibly gotten to do that without Jade!"_

_Tori should've known she had stepped on a metaphorical landmine at mentioning last night and Jade in front of her boyfriend. She should've expected what happened next._

"_Vega! Don't you have somewhere better to be?" Jade snapped, tightening her grip around her boyfriend and looking Tori up and down with disgust, as if she were a bag of dog crap someone had set fire to on her doorstep._

"…_.Yeah. Yeah I better get going." Tori said, sounding somewhat deflated, even to her. She turned on her heel and walked to class, completely ignoring Beck's cries of "Tori wait!" yet reveling in the sounds of fighting from the two behind her, making the awful ache in her chest somewhat better._

**!**Tori sat in her chair, staring up at the teacher giving an uncharacteristic lecture on the history of the "silver screen", trying to look like she was paying attention. In all reality, she was deep inside her own mind, scolding herself for her own stupidity.

You should've known nothing would change. Why would it?

Because she kissed me! Shouldn't that count for something?

Why? Don't you see how happy she was with Beck? She doesn't like you.

I don't like her either! Not in that special way.

And yet, just because you kissed, everything should change? Have you seen her? She's been with the same guy for three years! She doesn't do too well with change!

SHUT UP!

You know I'm right, Tori. Just let her go. Don't get burned by that bitch. I don't want to see you get hurt.

I know. But at the very least, she's my friend. I'll just try to avoid her at all costs.

"Tori! Care to tell me what the first movie aired was?" Sikowitz asked, causing the whole class to stare at her. She looked up, clueless, and caught Jade's face.

It had a 'You don't know and it's gonna be funny to watch you crash and burn' expression, but something in her eyes caught Tori off guard. What was it? Either way, the look on her face really pissed Tori off, so she looked Jade dead in the face with a triumphant smirk as she answered, not breaking the standoff

"Roundhay Garden scene, directed by Louis Le Prince, two seconds long, made in 1888." She said, her smile only growing bigger. Then, she looked at Sikowitz, who had gone right back to teaching, occasionally throwing things at people who were asleep.

**!**After class, Tori made her way to her locker, depositing what was left of the plywood into a garbage can. Sikowitz's phases were getting expensive, she thought. She put her acting textbook into her locker and grabbed her math one instead.

She felt a presence behind her seconds before she felt an arm around her waist, dragging her to the Janitor's closet. The lights were turned on and she waited for a little bit before she was let go, presumably for her attacker to check for the Janitor. Then, she was abruptly whirled around, and before she could register who it was exactly, she felt soft lips crash against hers.

**!****What do you think? I made it longer. I know it's a little later than expected, but I made it.**

**Wondering what's going to happen next? So am I actually.**

**I have bad news. I'm not going to be able to update for at least a week . I'm going to a band camp. I'm a huge band geek. It makes me sad. I'll miss you! Review so I can have a surprise when I get back!**


	4. And didnt do anything to fight

**Hello again, my Dear, Random, Strangers! You've come back for more abuse! Not that I'm really surprised, I mean, I know I'm just that awesome….**

**Ahhh but I ramble, and we both know you love my story anyways, so, without further ado….. **

**Disclaimer: See first chapter**

**!**

_The lights were turned on and she waited for a little bit before she was let go, presumably for her attacker to check for the Janitor. Then, she was abruptly whirled around, and before she could register who it was exactly, she felt soft lips crash against hers__._

**!**

Tori knew in the back of her mind that she should be mad at the soft lips that were feverishly pressed to hers, for those lips were connected to the person who had been responsible for her emotions swirling around her like a cocktail of danger.

That didn't change the fact that Tori loved every second of it as she felt her back being slammed against the wall, her attacker never breaking the kiss. Tori wrapped her arms around Jade's shoulders, and in return felt hands on her waist, keeping her stuck to the wall.

Not like she would move if she could. Tori was stuck in a trance that was only explained by the fact that Jade had that effect on her. Tori was only kissed twice by the taller girl, but already she could tell that she wasn't ready to let go of…. Whatever it was they had.

Tori was snapped out of her thoughts, her willpower regained, at the feeling of Jade's tongue in her mouth. It wasn't the sensation, it was the thought that, just this morning, the same appendage was inside Beck's mouth, doing god knows what.

She put both her hands firmly on Jade's chest, trying to ignore the fact that they were so close to her breasts, and pushed, sending Jade a few feet across the room and giving Tori enough time to breathe and collect her thoughts.

"Tori! What the hell!" She heard the Goth say, panting a little bit from the rather heated… _activity…_they just partook in.

"I should be asking you the same thing! You have a boyfriend! And he's my friend! And you are still cruel to me! So, why, after all of these things are considered, should I still be doing this?" Tori said, surprised by her sudden confidence in herself.

Jade was quiet for a long time, carefully sitting on the Janitor's supply cart and taking a great interest in her lap.

She finally decided what to say after about a minute of inner conflict.

"Because…. It's not like either one of us are cheating. I don't have feelings for you and you don't have feelings for me. It's an experiment in the name of scientific discovery. As for me being my usual self" she said, looking up slowly to meet Tori's eyes "you don't want anyone to find out about are little….. Experiment, do you?" she questioned, the last part being said in her southern belle accent.

Tori couldn't find anything else to say, other than a muttered" I don't talk like that."

Jade just smirked as she got up to leave. "We're still on for Saturday. Pick you up at 7ish?"

Tori nodded.

"Fantastic. See you then!" Jade finished, winking before leaving the Janitor's closet.

**!**

Tori went through the rest of her day like a zombie. She went through the same old motions, trying to avoid Jade, laughing an automatic laugh when one of her friends said or did something funny, and putting her acting skills to good use when anyone asked her if something was wrong.

It was at last time to leave, and Tori was collecting her things from her locker and trying not to look at Jade, who was doing the same, when she heard someone clearing their throat behind her. She whirled around and saw…

**!**

**Yes! A cliffhanger! You should really be thanking me. Now I can let you have a little input on my story. If you have an idea for an OC you would enjoy seeing. Just send me a PM or review saying the following:**

**Name:**

**Age:**

**Appearance:**

**Likes/dislikes:**

**Anything extra:**

**And I'll see if I enjoy them enough to put them in!**

**WARNING!: IF NOBODY GIVES ME INPUT, I WILL BE FORCED TO CREATE MY OWN!**


	5. And noow there's a new mix

**Hello once again, Random Strangers. When we left off, Tori heard a voice behind her, signaling the introduction of an OC! YAY!**

**Okay, so I decided to go with sloth 13's ADMIRAL EARTH**

**But… since I don't think any sane person would name their kid ADMIRAL EARTH (yes. Capitalization is both necessary and amusing), for the purpose of this fanfic, his name is Johnny. But most people call him ADMIRAL EARTH. SOOOOOO without further ado…**

**Disclaimer: I don't own ANYTHING (thinks for a moment) HAHA! But I do own what everyone does! TAKE THAT BITCHES!**

**!**

_It was at last time to leave, and Tori was collecting her locker and trying not to look at Jade, who was doing the same, when she heard someone clearing their throat behind her. She whirled around and saw….._

**!**

Tori spun around, the little bit of karate her dad taught her flooding to her memory as she stood, ready to fight or run, depending on how big the attacker was. What she wasn't expecting was _green_.

The person in question was about 6'2, and very muscular. Tori stood there, staring at his long sleeved green _save the Earth!_ shirt, her eyes slowly working up to his face.

His features were very defined, and angular. And his _ hair. _Bright green, matching his eyes,( and the eyes of she who shall not be named) long on the sides and back but short on the top; this boy was totally gonna stand out in a crowd.

But this boy was _ hot._

"Uhhhhh….. Hi?" Tori said. _ Smooth, Vega. Smooth_.

"Hello…. Umm, so this is kinda last minute, or early, depending on how you look at it" The boy started. Tori detected a slight lisp when he spoke.

"What's your name?" She decided to go with helping the poor kid.

"Admiral Earth." He said, the mention of the name calming him down enough to smile" At least, my nickname. My Real name's Johnny."

"Alright _Admiral,_ what were you saying?" Tori asked, falling into a familiar flirty pattern she always had with boys.

"Oh! Ummm, I was wondering …. If you were free Saturday… We could…." Admiral said, not really being able to form the right sentence.

"Hi, _Vega_. Who's your friend?" The voice I had desperately wanted to hear, yet not at this moment cutting through the air to my left.

"To answer your question Admiral Earth I am _not_ free Saturday." Tori said watching the boy's face fall and Jade's triumphant smirk, she continued. " _but….._ I am free Sunday and desperately don't want to be" she finished, watching the two's faces switch around almost instantly.

"Alright! Problem solved! Could I have your number, to call you, and set the time…." He rambled, his hand going to the back of his head and his eyes to anywhere but my face.

Tori wordlessly pulled a pen from her bag and wrote her number and address on his hand and walked away, leaving both people by her locker with their mouths agape.

**!**

Tori was curled up on her couch in the living room trying to do homework when the doorbell rang.

"Tori! Door!" Trina yelled from the kitchen, all the while applying… Hummus….. To her face.

_Weird._

She closed her textbook, carrying it with her to the door and opening the door.

There on the doorstep, was the infamous Jadelyn West.

**!**

Jade was pissed.

Beyond pissed, Jade was fucking _Furious_.

That….. _ tree hugger_ was stealing Tori away, and she wanted to make sure Tori got a piece of her mind.

She went to the Vega residence, trying to avoid getting a ticket due to her leadfoot.

When she finally got to the house, she knocked, wanting to take the youngest Vega by surprise.

The second the door opened and she knew who it was, she grabbed Tori's wrist and dragged her to her bedroom, letting the front door slam behind the two.

" I'll be in my room, Trina!" Tori called, trying to fix her glasses with the hand that wasn't captured as she was dragged upstairs and into her room where that door was slammed as well.

Jade spun around milliseconds after the door was slammed, and Tori was completely taken back by the amount of fury in the raven haired girl's eyes.

"WHAT. THE. HELL. VEGA." Jade said, putting emphasis on every space to emphasize her point.

Tori, finding both her voice and her courage, decided to play dumb.

"What are you talking about" she said with mock innocence, crossing her arms and leaning against her door.

Big mistake.

Jade's right hand slammed into a space right next to Tori's head, freaking the youngest Vega out.

Tori didn't know where this was going, and for once, she was scared.

**!**

**Sorry, have to go. My parents are home and they sort of don't know I'm using their computer. BYE!**


	6. And then IT happens

**Hello, once again, Random Strangers! Two things before I start:**

**I wasn't even gonna have that cliffhanger! My parents kinda came home early and I had to stop.**

**Okay, so the name of my story isn't the name of a song, its in the lyrics.**

**ENJOY THE SHOW!**

**DISCLAIMER: see chapter 1 or 4**

**!**

_Jade's right hand slammed into a space right next to Tori's head, freaking the youngest Vega out._

_Tori didn't know where this was going, and for once, she was scared._

**!**

Jade's eyes were boring deep holes of hatred into Tori's, her hand still not moved from the spot it landed at.

"Wanna try that again?" Jade asked through gritted teeth.

Tori only nodded, afraid that if she spoke, the raven haired woman might not have as much self-control.

"Good" Jade continued, a (sick, sadistic,) smile plastered onto her face" I'm gonna ask a question, and you're gonna give me an answer. If not" she left off the last part, succeeding in scaring the youngest Vega _that_ much more.

"What's his name?" Jade started.

"Admiral Earth….. And Johnny"

"Do you think he's cute?"

"Yeah. Very much so"

Jade showed signs of getting… angry…..again, so Tori opted to move away from the door, moving closer to the vanity where she kept a bottle of Mace.

"Cuter than me?"

"Why do you care?"

"Answer the question."

"Answer mine first"

Jade slowly realized where and what Tori was going after, having rooted through her stuff previously, and walked over to the latina.

"What are you-"was all Tori could ask before she was picked up by the waist and thrown onto her bed.

**!**

Jade jumped on top of the girl, pinning her arms above her head and straddling her hips. She wanted….._needed_….. to stay in control.

"One more question" Jade started, taking both of the other girl's hands in one of hers and using the other to take her glasses off and force her to look into the paler girl's eyes.

"Why? I thought we had…. _Something!_" She finished, letting go of the bottom girl's face, allowing her to speak.

And speak she did.

"Are you FREAKING KIDDING ME! I wanted something between us, and you said that 'It was just an experiment'" Tori said. Glaring at the girl on top of her, she went on "Look, you have Beck. I don't complain when I see you two trying to eat each other in the hallways, so I would appreciate it if you got out of my LOVE life. Unless, you would care to admit something?" Tori asked, secretly hoping for some reason she would say yes.

"No. I don't love you. That boy just better not get in my way." Jade said, getting off of Tori.

"Then make sure Oliver doesn't get in mine" Tori replied, crossing her arms.

"I'm still picking you up Saturday."

"I'll be ready."

Jade couldn't take it anymore. She tackled Tori back onto the bed and connected their lips in a fiery kiss.

**(A/N: Sorry, but I don't write smut. SOOOOO I'm skipping to when their….. happy time… is over.)**

**!**

When Tori woke up, Jade was gone.

Of course she's gone, do you really expect her to stay?

Well, yeah we just…. Did… it.

I told you to be careful. You didn't, did you? And now, your virginity is taken by the one person you hate most in the world.

Tori ignored the voice after that, thinking one constant thing

_She took my virginity._

**!(Jade POV)**

_She took my virginity._

**!**

**Yeah. BAM. Story end! EVERYBODY HAVE FUN. NOT TOO MUCH FUN. ITS SUMMA BITCHES!**

**Also, whatdya think? R&R PLZ**


	7. What is still to come?

**Hello again, Random Strangers! When we left off, Tori and Jade got into a….. shall I say **_**sticky**_** situation. Hehehe…. Any who, I ain't gonna lie, I can promise when I'll update. **

**ON WITH LE JORI STORY!**

**Disclaimer: If you haven't gotten the clue, you're an idiot.**

**!**

**Tori's POV**

I didn't know what to do. I felt….._dirty. Used_ even. I needed a shower.

I felt the water hit my body, and yet I could feel the grime on me.

It wasn't that I didn't _enjoy _….IT…. but I always thought it would be with someone who loved me. Not JADE FREAKIN' WEST. I don't love her.

Right?

**!**

**Jade's POV**

I went home.

I couldn't face her. Not after….._That._ I meant to mess with her, and discover myself in the process. I didn't mean to practically rape the girl, let alone let us both take each other's innocence.

And I had to be a coward and leave her. Alone. With something she should never have to worry about.

Why do I care? I'm Jade West, badass of Hollywood Arts, with an extremely sexy boyfriend. I'm not supposed to care about a little princess who got her feelings hurt.

But it was so much more than that. What we did, I wanted to happen again. Not with Beck. I don't have feelings of love toward that boy.

No, I want Tori. And somehow, I've got to figure out a way to get her back.

**!**

**3****RD**** Person**

The next day, Tori was at her locker, unusually early because Trina wanted to drool over a hot new teacher and made her get to school at least 30 minutes before she needed to be there.

Anyways, Tori was getting the books she would need for her first class, acting, which she shared with SHE WHO MUST NOT BE NAMED. Tori froze when she heard a gruff voice behind her

"Vega."

Speak of the devil, Tori thought. She didn't turn around, didn't give any sign whatsoever that there was an extremely attractive Goth behind her, probably aiming to hurt her, whether it be emotionally, or physically.

"Vega!"

Tori turned from her locker, closing it quietly and heading to her class, still not acknowledging the Pale beauty's presence.

"Tori!"

Tori stopped in her tracks. Jade NEVER called her Tori.

"Wha-" was all she got out before she was dragged to the Janitor's closet.

**!**

**Yeah. Gonna end it there. Parents came home early AGAIN. Really getting annoying.**

**ANY WHO, Don't get on at all tomorrow. It's a protest. DON'T. DO. IT.**


	8. Good things, that's what

**Hello, once again, Random Strangers! For the first time in my life… I actually have nothing to say.**

**Except this: do you think Beck would be a dick if he found out about Jade and Tori dating? I mean, not sneaking around, actually dating. I don't know, he just strikes me as THAT type of person. So yeah, here goes!**

**Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN IT, DUMBASS!**

**!**

The second she was thrown into the closet, Tori tried to fight for her life.

She lashed out, her palm connecting with Jade's face.

"OW, TORI!" She screamed, pinning her against the wall, her hands above her head and their bodies touching, looking deep into each other's eyes.

"I guess I deserved that"

"Damn right, you did! You had the…..AUDACITY….. To sleep with me, A VIRGIN, and then not even be there the next day to at least compliment my bed skills!" Tori tried, in vain, to squirm out of the Goth's grip.

"You think _I _had any experience in the sack?" Jade asked with a smirk.

Tori was speechless for a moment, trying to look anywhere but the pale girl's eyes.

After a moment, she spoke up.

"But I thought…. With Beck…." She was at a loss for words.

"Seriously? With _him?_ I need to fuck someone who sticks around more than a few months before breaking up with me. I mean, in literal time, I've spent more time _not _with him than with him. But I have to fight the horny Canadian off of me with a stick constantly." Jade said, earning a small giggle from the Latina before going on.

"But seriously, I was mad, and you were there, and I was kinda turned on by your helplessness, and you are always there for me, so-"

"I get it, Jade." Tori said her hands free and her face slightly remorseful.

Jade couldn't resist "What is it, Tori?"

"It's just… It felt SO good, and if I'm always there-"

"Are you suggesting we be fuckbuddies, Sweet Sally Peaches?" Jade said in her southern accent.

"I don't talk like that" was all Tori could say, quietly looking at her EXTREMELY interesting sneakers.

Jade walked over to her, cupping her tan face in her pale hands.

"Sure, Tori. I mean, it's not cheating if we don't like each other, right?"

They left the closet, both with the same word in mind

Right?

**!**

Everyone was wondering as to where Sikowitz was, when he burst through the ceiling and back flipped onto the stage up front.

"Hello, class!" He yelled out, obviously proud of the fact that he made some of the young students feint.

"We have a new student!" He continued, opening the window and letting a certain green haired boy through.

"Hi." He said simply, giving a nervous wave and sticking his hands into his black jeans, looking down at his neon green converse.

"Well…..say your name!" Sikowitz said, motioning towards the class.

Just as it had with Tori, the boy perked up a bit, puffing his chest out and making the slogan on his neon green t-shirt (They kill good trees to make bad newspapers) easily readable.

"Admiral Earth."

Sikowitz burst out laughing, along with a few class members.

Admiral took a few steps, easily closing the distance between him and the homeless- looking teacher.

"It's what I go by, got a problem with it?" he said, looming over Sikowitz, effectively causing the teacher to noticeably quiver with fear.

"N-No. Why don't you have a seat? Now then," Sikowitz started, perking up when Admiral Earth took a seat in the back.

"Drive by exercise! You're all old ladies that complain about everything!"

**!**

"Hey! Admiral Earth! "Tori yelled from across the Asphalt Café.

"Hey. Tori!" He said, sitting with the group, setting his tray down by Tori.

"Dude, I think Sikowitz peed himself when you towered over him!" Beck said, smiling.

"Yeah, well, with my nickname and all, I gotta be tough. And I also came over here for primarily acting, though I do dabble in singing when I have to." He replied, eating a French Fry.

"This place is… interesting."

"Yeah. Wait 'till you meet the people!" Cat said, and everyone looked at her incredulously.

"What? Some people are just plain weird."

And with that, the conversation was changed.

**!**

**Yeah. I ended it. Right there. Cuz its 2:47 in the morning, and I need sleep.**

**Think about the question! Also, if no one guesses the song in the next chapter or so, I'll either put a line or two of the lyrics at the top of the chapters, or just tell you.**

**On an unrelated note, I might use Count Dracula Kid by Snow White's Poison Bite. Listen to it, and tell me what you think! **

**R&R PLZ!**


	9. Filler up

**Hello once again, Random Strangers!**

**No, I didn't fall off the face of the earth. I just had….. other pursuits.**

**Offer still stands: send me a song and if I like it, I might do something with it!**

**DISCLAIMER: Really?**

**!**

"Where's my bra?"

"Lamp."

"How di-nevermind."

Jade walked over to the lamp, clad in only black pants and socks. She retrieved her bra, a black lacy one, and set to work, pulling a black t-shirt on in the process.

Tori, clad in an oversized t-shirt with pajama bottoms, sat at her desk, watching Jade with a bemused expression.

Their….. ordeal….. had been going on for a few weeks now, with neither party's boyfriend ever being the wiser. Every time Beck and Jade fought, Jade went to Tori to…..relieve tension. When tori felt lonely and Admiral Earth couldn't take her on a date, she called Jade to… keep her company. In the end, Jade showered, found her clothes, and left. She actually found herself becoming friends with the Latina.

"Later, Vega."

"Bye Jade."

A slam indicated that Jade was gone a few seconds later, and Tori buried herself in her homework, trying to rid her thoughts of the goth beauty she had just shared her bed with moments ago.

As was the ritual of the affair.

**!**

"TORI!"

Tori braced herself for impact before she felt a tiny red haired missile impact her, the force almost knocking her to the ground.

"Hey Cat. You're kinda killing me here." Tori managed to choke out.

"Oh! Sorry! I just haven't seen you in forever and-"

"Hey Cat! Vega." Jade said plainly, a cup of coffee in hand and Beck trailing, as if there was a tiny leash Jade was carrying on him.

"Hey, Jade!" Cat said, learning from past attempts that Jade was NOT someone to hug.

"Hey Cat, if you're free Saturday, we can go mini golfing. You in?" Tori asked, feeling a twinge of guilt in her side for neglecting her friend.

"Kay Kay!" Cat said, and they all went to class.

**!**

**There! I realize that its really short, but this is a filler chapter 'till I figure out what the hell I'm gonna do. Any suggestions? Any questions?** **Post a comment and I'l get back to you!**

**As for the title of the story, it comes from Anywhere But Here by Mayday Parade**

**I'm actually thinking of doing something with the song Unfaithful by Rhianna(did I spell that right? Probably not.) Tell me what you think!**


End file.
